Deleted Scene: Hiccup vs. Eret
Plot The scene starts off with Hiccup on the boat looking towards Eret, Son of Eret, saying "May I?". Instead of getting snatched by a dragon, Eret says, "Well, since Drago won't care whether I deliver you dead or alive, I'll give you as long as it takes to remove that loud, oversized head of yours. How's that?" while swinging his sword. "Fair enough." Hiccup says, then, turning to Astrid, he says "Is my head really oversized?" Astrid replies, "Your hair is." Hiccup laughs sarcastically while turning back to Eret. "So you trap dragons and take them . . . North? To Drago?" Hiccup asks Eret. Eret climbs up the side of the ship, and swings toward Hiccup on a loose rope, saying, "'Cept when they're stolen by you!" Hiccup cuts the rope keeping all the barrels in place, which lets them roll all over the place. Eret lands on one, and he jogs in place to keep himself from falling. "Right," Hiccup says. "My good friend the dragon thief and his ice-spitting buddy." "Your days of rescuing dragons are over." Eret says. "Drago has found the ice-spitter's cave!" He takes multiple swipes at Hiccup, all of which he ducks under. He advances on Hiccup. "Soon all your dragons will be working for his dragon army." "Ah!" Hiccup says with fake enthusiasm. "The dragon army. How- how exactly did he pull that off, dragons aren't the easiest to TRAIN!!" His words are interrupted by Eret throwing the barrel his is standing on at Hiccup, who deflects it with his arm. Eret grabs Hiccup by the collar and brings him closer to his face. "Even dragons know better than to cross Drago Bludvist. Is this the part where you try to impress me?" Eret says. "Yeah, that part's coming." Hiccup says. He is released by Eret. Hiccup cuts another rope and holds on while it pulls him to the mast. On his way up, he yells, "Rope burn!" "Come now!" Eret exclaims. "Drago's about to take over the world! Your either with him or against him, and as I see it, against is the losing side!" Hiccup lands clumsily on the mast, and has to grab on with his knees and arms to prevent himself from falling. He pushes himself to a standing position as Eret advances on him. He stumbles over some more rope and is on his back while Eret towers above him. "Any last words?" Eret asks. "No, just this." Hiccup cuts another line, which catapults them both up. Eret screams "You idiot!!" while Hiccup flashes him a smug smile. They both catapult towards the jagged rocks below. Toothless swoops in and grabs Hiccup in his saddle, and Eret in his claws. "Make it stop!!!" Eret yells. "Aaaahhh!" "Hold on." Hiccup says. They land gently on the deck. "So?" Hiccup asks. "So ''what? You didn't even do anything! Your dragon did it all!" Eret cries. "Exactly." Hiccup says. "Once you've earned his loyalty, there is ''nothing a dragon won't do for you." "They've done enough for us, haven't they?" Eret says, looking at his crew. He turns back to Hiccup as he hears him scratching Toothless and saying, "Who did? Who saved the big 'ol grumpy loudmouth from splatting on the rocks? Yes, you ''did, you did." Hiccup looks up at Eret and smiles at him, while Eret glares at him with an expression that clearly said, 'I really hate this guy'. This is when the scene returns back to where you know it- Snotlout takes Hiccup from the boat. Trivia * This was probably inspired by ''How to Ride a Dragon's Storm, when Hiccup fights Norbert on the mast. Category:How to Train Your Dragon 2 Category:Eret, Son of Eret Category:Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III (Franchise)